Something To Fight For
by Tate Soyker
Summary: Aragorn need something to fight for, Legolas helps him. Some slash.


Disclaimer: The characters and setting are completely J.R.R. Tolkien's and I don't claim them to be my own. The actions of the characters in this story are my own idea, and I don't mean to anger anyone because of my crazy imagination.  
  
  
  
What is the propose behind our actions, Aragorn quietly thought to himself as he entered a chamber inside Helm's Deep. The fortress was strong and the will of its men was stronger, yet now the battlefields would test its walls and the wills of its men. Aragorn had seen the enemy and knew that the chance of survival of the people of Rohan was now so minuet that there was little hope left in him. There is no way Rohan's small, untrained army can defeat over ten thousand orcs. Draped over the man's arm was a shirt of chain mail. King Theoden needs help with this battle and I will provide it, he thought as he slipped into the cool metal shirt, even if it becomes my last battle.  
  
What is there yet to live for? Arwen is gone to the Undying Lands. All of mankind is about to be lost. I will serve my race till my last days, no matter how so it is, the man thought. As he pulled on a shirt over the chain mail another thought entered his head. What about the elf, isn't he a reason to live? He has been your companion and friend for many years now. Legolas cares for you and knows your heart. Aragorn's head hung in shame at the thought of the beautiful elf. Why would he love you, Aragorn, Isildur's heir? You know that he would never try to force his love one you. Yet, you desire him so much that it weakens you to think of him. Why would you risk hurting yourself over another immortal? But, I love him. The mortal man's body ached from his earlier battle and his mind was spinning with all that weighted upon it.  
  
Slowly, Aragorn turned to leave. Yet, his path was blocked, for there stood the elf. His long golden hair shimmered in the poor lighting of the fortress. His eyes bore deep into the man's very soul, it seemed. A slight, hesitant smile covered his soft lips. Aragorn tried to calm himself; yet, his heart beat wildly as he looked upon the elf. Then he realized why the immortal had come, to give Aragorn his sword for battle.  
  
The foolishness in his thoughts seemed to shatter his heart. What else would he be coming here for? Aragorn scolded. Legolas saw a troubled look cloud his friend's face and gently with his free hand he ran his long fingers though the man's dark hair. Setting Aragorn's sword down he moved closer to the man with a hesitant step. Aragorn looked up into the elven eyes, and saw love.  
  
He lifted his hand, stained with blood from its many cuts, and ran it down slowly through the elf's flowing hair. There was no need for words between them as their lips met in a cautious kiss. The elf pulled the mortal closer to him, slowly wrapping his arms around him. The man tasted to sweetness of the kiss and delighted in the feeling of the soft, elven lips against his own chapped lips.  
  
"Thank you for giving me hope and something to fight for." Aragorn softly whispered into Legolas' sensitive, pointed ear as he broke the kiss. The elf responded with another soft kiss. Then, he looked into the dark eyes of the mortal man he loved and spoke.  
  
"Aragorn, I have always loved you. I wish not to take the place of Arwen in your heart, but you need someone to help you. I am glad I have given you something to fight for. Because now I have be given something to fight for." And the sound of rain and orc cries echoed lightly in their ears, drawing the to lovers back to the battle they knew would come. Slowly the man picked up his sword and with one last kiss the man and the immortal elf walked out of the chamber and into the pouring rain to lead the fighting. For now they both had each other to fight for and a sliver of hope had been buried in their hearts.  
  
Tate Soyker **Special Note** To my friends who were with me in the movie. I hope that I haven't destroyed our "fairy" too much, and as for Aragorn (my child will never have to know.) 


End file.
